Awoken
by PZldfn
Summary: When Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission they find a mysteries person that will change life in Konoha. Crossover AU, set after the end of Eureka Seven.


Summary: When Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission they find a mysteries person that will change life in Konoha. Crossover AU, set after the end of Eureka Seven.

A/N: Hey everyone so this is my first crossover attempt so please go easy on me. Also this is a mix of both Naruto's world and Eureka Seven's so there will be some history from both but the main story will be a mixed events from both sides along with some new events to help push the story along. Also the ages of the charters have been change to fit the story better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eureka Seven in anyway way.

Awoken

Chapter One: The New Kid In Town

'_Hmm, it's always so peaceful riding the waves.' _Were the thoughts of a young girl. Said girl had on what appeared to be a bulky pale hooded jacket that had a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, she also had on a navy blue pants that went down to her ankles were she wore blue shinobi sandals. Her hair was dark blue and was short, and at the moment was flying around her face.

The reason why it was flying around was because said girl was about fifty feet in the air on what looked to be a small surf board. Behind the board were green flowering streaks that followed her every movement. Below the girl was what looked to be building and people with a giant wall encircling them. On one side of the village was a big stone mountain that had five faces engraved in them. The first four faces were of guys the last face and the one of the right end was of a woman, all the faces had a somewhat scary and heroic look to them.

The girl sighed as she saw the sun starting to rise from the east. She knew that soon bigger things would be in the air and she had to go to lower heights. She also knew that soon her team was "supposed" to meet for their daily training and a mission or two.

As she was starting her descent she spotted one of her friends walking down a street. The friend was a boy that had messy brown hair with a grey puppy on top of it lying done. He had on a dark pale hooded jacket that had fur trimming for the lining of it. He also wore baggy pants that looked like it could fall any moment.

The girl feeling a bit mischievous decided to quickly scan the area to see that no one else was around. With a grin on her face she flew to ground level had slow down her speed. She was now about fifteen feet away from her friend, she knew that he couldn't smell her as the wind was coming towards her. She crouches down on her beard to where she was in a squat position. She then lifted her right hand and stretched her arm out. With everything in place she spends up and quickly caught up to her friend and grabbing his loose belt and tugging it away. With the belt gone her friend's pants falls leaving what appears to be boxes with dogs' faces on it.

The friend seeing his other friend going by in a green streak followed by a cold breeze below his waist decided to look down to see that his pants were now on the ground.

"OI, HINATA WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!" The male friend yells with a red face.

The girl, now known as Hinata, stands back up on her board and jumps off the board. She lands on the ground and picks up her board. She looks back with a smile on her face. She noticed that her friend had now picked up his pants and was running towards her.

"Hey Kiba-_chan_, it's easy to pull them off of you when you wear loose fitting pants all the time." Hinata says with a smile.

"Yeah, well it's easy for me to fight in them." The boy, now known as Kiba, said as he snatch his belt from Hinata's hand.

"Well I gauss until you can figure out a way to still fight and keep your belt on, I will keep on taking it." Hinata says with a shrug.

"Don't you have a team meeting to get to or something Hinata?" Kiba asked in irritated tone.

"(Sigh) Yes, but you know my sensei is always late and my two teammates are weird. One always broods and talks about killing "him", and the other is a baka when it comes to interacting with other people." Kiba chuckles at this and got bonk on the head by Hinata. "Hey don't laugh at me!"

"But it's hard not to laugh; here you are the most _social _person in the village getting teamed up with a completely opposite team, how can I NOT laugh at that." Kiba said while trying to hold in his laugh.

"I know it's completely on fair, I rather have that pink banshee of yours then my brooding one." Hinata says with a pout on her face.

"Huh, trust me Hinata, no you don't. Anyways I have to get going my team is meeting soon and Kurenai**-**sensei said that if I was late again she'd make me a genjustu practice target." With that said Kiba started to run in the direction of his team.

With a sigh Hinata jumped on her board again and flew to where her team was "supposed" to meet.

~XXX~

Hinata sighed, as usual her sensei was nowhere to be seen and her two teammates were working on her last nerve. Uchiha Sasuke age 16; he wears a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts. He has black hair with a blue tint with onyx eyes, his skin is pale though. Wait now he is sitting by a tree brooding as usual. Then there's Sai age 17; he wears a black long-sleeved shirt that stops just past his ribcage and black pants that go all the way down. He has black hair in a bowl cut style and black eyes, his skin paler then Sasuke's somehow. He was currently leaning on the rail of the bridge we meet at, drawing something in his book.

Then right on time there was a puff of smoke and there sensei appeared. Hatake Kakashi age 29; he wears a stander Konoha Jonin uniform, he also wears a damn mask that covers half his face and wears his hitai-ate slated so that it covers his left eye. His hear is silver in gravity defying style. He was currently standing on the bridge and was about to give a dumb reason for why he was late.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but a black skyfish flew past me so I had to go another way to get here." Kakashi said in a lazy voice and an upside down 'U' shape in his one visible eye. "Anyways instead of training today, the Hokage-sama has a mission for us today."

~XXX~

Team Kakashi reached the Hokage tower with quick speeds as the genin wanted to get their mission done with. As they reached the tower they were greeted by the usual Chunin guarding the entrance of the tower. They passed them and entered into the tower and saw Team Asuma leave.

Hinata so wished to be on that team since they were one of few "Co-Teams" as they were called. It basically meant not only did they take on regular missions that all ninja take; they also get to take on missions that required LFOs or Light Finding Operation. LFOs are bio-mechanical hybrids: armor and control systems are built upon an organic humanoid "skeletons" excavated from the Scub Coral. In the old ages before ninjas and during the time when the United Federation was still a whole, LFOs were used as an all-purpose assault unit, capable of engaging targets in both ground and aerial combat. However with ninjas now around they were able to introduce charka into the LFOs allowing the pilot to use jutsus still. Though the was a problem, when a pilot did use a jutsu it toke almost three times the amount of charka; which is why most pilots only use one or two at the most.

Team Kakashi had reached the doors to the Hokage and were now waited to be let in. Their wait wasn't long as they heard a "Come in." from behind the door. As the door opened they saw a woman sitting behind a desk. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail; she is wearing a green jacket that left opened and a grey wrapping shirt under it. She looks to be in her mid 30's but in truth she was fifty years old, but she uses a genjustu to keep looking young.

"Ah, Team Kakashi you made it just in time. I was starting to wonder if you ever get here, I did say it was important did I not Kakashi?" Asked the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, while giving Kakashi the evil eye.

"Well you see I ah… I saw a black skyfish?" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. His students all had sweat-drops at what their sensei just said.

"I should really hurt you for that, but right now I need to tell you the mission." Tsunade said while turning her attrition to the rest of the team. "This is a B-Rank mission that a nearby tower city requested. Apparently the ground has been shaking for some time now; they believe that the Scub Coral is doing this, however we don't as you all know that the Scub Coral has been inactive since the Second Summer of Love and that was a thousand years ago. We believe that some Iwa ninjas are behind this. Your mission is to find the source of the shakes and if possible stop it in anyway needed. You are all to leave immediately to the tower city; it is close so it shouldn't take you more than a few days to finish the mission. Dismiss." Tsunade finished.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All of Team Kakashi said.

~XXX~

As Team Kakashi was leaving the village their sensei turned and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata since you know how to ref-board I want you to be our look out in the sky, if you see anything just send out a bust of charka and point at what you see. Stay within twenty to thirty feet from the ground as LFOs don't go that low. Sasuke and Sai, you two will come with me into the trees. Ok team lets go." Kakashi said as he, Sasuke, and Sai took off into the nearby trees. Hinata just shrugged and jumped on her board and thought at least she had peaceful time.

~XXX~

They had reached the tower city in five hours and were now looking for the source the quakes. Kakashi had Hinata back up in the sky to use her Byakugan to see the surrounding area. Kakashi would the search inside the tower city, while Sasuke and Sai search the nearby outer rim of the tower city.

The tower city itself was small when you compared to some of the others. But to the shinobi it was huge; it was easily five times bigger than the leaf village. In the middle of the huge city was an equally huge tower that housed mostly air ships and a few LFOs that protects the tower city from attack. The tower also houses important people when they visit the tower city.

For awhile no one found anything at all; there was no sign of any shinobi from a different nation; there was also no sign that the Scub Coral was doing this either. All the local folks just said that the ground would shake for a few minutes almost every day and then would just stop.

Team Kakashi was about to call it, when all of sudden the ground started to shake. Hinata still being in the air saw charka in the ground and knew something was up. After the ground stopped shaking, Hinata quickly found Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I saw charka in the ground when it was shaking and it led to those nearby mountains." Hinata reported.

"Good job Hinata, team lets go whoever or whatever is doing this is in those mountains." With that Team Kakashi headed to the mountains.

~XXX~

It turned out that those mountains were actually old mines. As Team Kakashi started to approach mines they saw the old machines that use to dig here. Some of the machines looked rusted and others were missing parts. The surrounding area wasn't must better as it felt dread and the sky was graying with no sun coming through. Hinata was forced to walk with her team as the trapars were too low to fly.

"Well this is a loving place isn't No-Eyes." Sai said to Hinata. He then received a hit on his head from Hinata who looked peeved. Sai seemed to not noticed the hit and continue on like nothing happened.

"You know Sai; you might get some real friends if you stop calling people by those damn nicknames of yours!" Hinata yelled at Sai, who still didn't seem to notice her.

"Now come down Hinata, we still have a mission to do. Now can you tell us if you see any charka?" Kakashi asked trying to defuse the one-sided yelling match that was about to come.

"Yeah your right Kakashi-sensei, sorry. Anyways there faint amount of charka coming from the cave over there." Hinata said while pointing at the nearby cave opening.

As they walked into the cave, it seemed the walls gave a slight pulse but no one noticed it. The cave was huge in the inside, there looked to be building inside the cave and more machines that were lying around. There were also many paths leading deeper inside the cave.

Hinata was in lead point as she was the only one who could see the charka. As they went deeper cave became darker and a faint green glow was starting to show up.

"Kakashi-senpai why is there a green glow?" Sai asked the question that was on everyone else's minds.

"Hmm, good question Sai. If I had to gauss I would say some unexcavated LFOs that are dying in here." Kakashi said as they continued down the path.

So they came to a dead end where the walls seemed to shine with light.

"This is it; the charka trill ends at that wall Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said while pointing at the wall.

Kakashi took a step forward to look at the wall, when all of a sudden the whole room started to glow bright. When the light faded they were left in the pitch darkness.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" Kakashi asked feeling a bit silly for not having one himself.

"I do Senpai." Sai said as he turned on his flashlight.

In a matter a seconds the wall was lighted up by Sai's flashlight. But instead of the wall that they saw before there was a hollowed out carven. Inside the carven was boy in his late teens; he had blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each of his cheek. He had on a plane white shirt with white pants as well. He was asleep, and there seemed to something sticking from walls around him to him. They were clay like strings connecting him to the wall.

'_It can't be, can it?'_ Were the thoughts of Kakashi as he started at the person asleep. "Hinata, Sasuke, and Sai see if you can cut those things off." Kakashi order to his team.

The team nodded and quickly set to work on freeing the boy. It turned out to be easy to free him, since as soon as they started to cut a string it would just withdraw leaving no marks on him. Soon the boy was free and Kakashi picked him up.

"Hinata is the charka still here?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

"No sensei, it seemed to stop after we freed him." Hinata replied, while pointing at the boy.

"Good then let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Ok so that's the end for chapter one. So what did you guys think about it? Hate? Like? Neutral? Anyways yes I know I did a 360 on Hinata's personality, but let's face it she's way more fun this way. Also if the chapter seems a bit rushed its because it was, I wanted to get the story up and get most of the main charters in there. Don't worry the next chapter should be a bit better. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.

A/N2: Also to those that read my other story "A New Chance" expect a update next weekend as collage is finally out.

SEE YA!


End file.
